This invention relates to an electron beam lithography apparatus used for manufacturing semiconductor devices.
In an electron beam lithography apparatus, a device is required for moving a workpiece in both the X-axis and Y-axis directions so as to form a predetermined pattern on the workpiece. Such a device is described in, for example, JP-A-52-6084.
It is actually necessary that, for purposes of so-called maintenance including cleaning and lubrication, the device used for moving a workpiece in both the X-axis and Y-axis directions is to be taken out at least once a year from a vacuum workpiece chamber through a workpiece withdrawal window and, after the maintenance, mounted again in the workpiece chamber.
However, in a conventional electron beam lithography apparatus as described above, special considerations have not been paid to the facilitation of the maintenance and also to the easy reproduction of the operational accuracy of the apparatus at the time of reassembling after the maintenance work.